Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inertial drive actuator.
Description of the Related Art
In a conventional inertial drive actuator, as shown in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2009-177974 for example, one end of a piezoelectric element is fixed to a fixed member and the other end of the piezoelectric element is fixed to a vibration substrate. A movable body which is capable of moving in a direction of vibration of the piezoelectric element is disposed on the vibration substrate. Here, the fixed substrate or the vibration substrate is made of a magnetic material (such as iron and stainless steel having a magnetic property), and an adsorbing portion is also a magnetic material. When an electric current is applied to a coil, a magnetic field is generated. The magnetic field that is generated also generates a magnetic field in the adsorbing portion. By the magnetic field generated in the adsorbing portion, a magnetic adsorptive force is generated in the vibration substrate or the fixed member which is a magnetic material, and as a result of which, the movable body and the vibration substrate make a close contact, and a frictional force is generated between the movable body and the vibration substrate.